onceuponatimefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Sympathy for the De Vil
"Sympathy for the De Vil" '''(Simpatía para De Vil 'en español) es el decimoctavo episodio de la cuarta temporada de ''Érase una vez ''y el octogésimo cuarto episodio de la serie, en general. Fue escrito por David H. Goodman y Jerome Schwartz, y dirigido por Romeo Tirone. Se estrenó el 19 de abril del 2015. Sinopsis En una ficticia Inglaterra de los años veinte, los espectadores conocen a un Cruella joven, cuya opresiva madre utiliza a sus dálmatas para aterrorizar a su hija. Cruella está confinada en la buhardilla de su madre hasta que un misterioso desconocido llega y le da el poder para desafiar a su captora. En Storybrooke, Regina gana ventaja y consigue que Gold no interfiera en su plan para rescatar a Robin, pero su viaje a Nueva York se vuelve secundario cuando ella y Emma se enteran de que Cruella ha secuestrado a Henry. Reparto Trivial Notas de producción *La secuencia de apertura muestra dálmatas corriendo a través del bosque. *El nombre del episodio es una referencia a la canción "Sympathy for the Devil" de los Rolling Stones. *Milli Wilkinson, quien interpreta a la joven Cruella, también interpreta a la hija de Alicia en el episodio final de la serie ''Érase una vez en el País de las Maravillas ''"And They Lived...". *La habitación donde Cruella está encerrada está llena de estatuas de perros de su madre y de una exposición de trofeos caninos. *Un diccionario de la Universidad de Oxford en la Inglaterra de los años veinte está sobre una mesa en la habitación de la Cruella adulta. *Cuando Henry está en el callejón con Pongo, la pintura pelada en el contenedor junto a él forma un patrón de estrellas alrededor de una silueta vertical de un perro corriendo. *El Murray's Club fue un club nocturno real en Beak Street, Londres, que se inauguró en 1913 y cerró en 1975. **Oportunamente, el nombre en el universo de la canción que Cruella escucha en la radio, es "The toast of Beak Street". **Las escenas del club para este episodio fueron filmadas en el sótano de la casa que también se utiliza como casa de Cruella y Madeline. *Después de que Emma mate a Cruella, el sonido de los cuervos se puede escuchar en la toma final de Emma. Esto es un toque sutil que demuestra que Emma se está deslizando hacia la oscuridad. Los sonidos de los cuervos fueron editados por los diseñadores de sonido para las escenas de Regina en Storybrooke durante la primera temporada. (Dos ejemplos son cuando le dice a Emma que debe dejar la ciudad en "Pilot", y cuando ella está hablando con Sidney en "The Thing You Love Most"). Cronología de eventos *Los eventos de Storybrooke tienen lugar después de "Heart of Gold" y "Lily". *Los eventos de la Inglaterra de los años 20 tienen lugar mucho tiempo antes de los eventos del Bosque Encantado en "Darkness on the Edge of Town". Conexión con otros episodios *Cruella, Úrsula y Lily llegaron a la Tierra sin Magia en "Best Laid Plans". *Maléfica supo la verdad sobre el destino de su hija en "Best Laid Plans". *Emma supo el secreto de sus padres en "Best Laid Plans". *Isaac se alió con el señor Gold en "Heart of Gold". *Regina descubre que Zelena está usurpando la identidad de Marian en "Heart of Gold". *Bella se casó con el señor Gold en There's No Place Like Home". *Bella desterró al señor Gold en "Heroes and Villains". *Belle recupera su corazón en "Lily". *Regina encuentra y advierte a Robin Hood en "Lily". Referencias culturales Disney *La canción que Cruella oye en la radio es una versión instrumental de jazz de "Cruella De Vil", de la película animada de 1961 de Disney ''101 dálmatas. *El coche de Madeline es similar en diseño y color al coche de Cruella de la película animada de 1961 de Disney 101 dálmatas. Cuentos de hadas y folclore *Este episodio es una interpretación de la historia de los 101 dálmatas, con Cruella De Vil y Pongo. También aparece el Capitán Garfio, de la historia de Peter Pan. *Isaac llama a la vida de Cruella "una historia clásica de Cenicienta". Cultura popular *Isaac comenta la cabaña abandonada, diciendo que lo hace sentir como "Hemingway, o tal vez Thoreau"; una referencia a los autores americanos Ernest Hemingway y Henry David Thoreau. *Mientras que él está cautivo en la cabaña del señor Gold, Isaac lee ''El gran Gatsby ''de F. Scott Fitzgerald. *Después de capturar y atar a Henry, Cruella juega a Angry Birds en su teléfono. Categoría:Episodios de la cuarta temporada Categoría:Episodios